


Workaholic

by Wholockian16



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Theater - Freeform, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholockian16/pseuds/Wholockian16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has written a play for a class which turned out to be a surprising hit, but does Sherlock see a deeper meaning behind his drama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cameronfedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameronfedora/gifts).



> I suck at summaries....also FIRST PIECE WOO HOO! Please give feedback! Positive and negative is appreciated.

“Tell me again why are we attending John’s play?” complained the young man to the girl walking along side him. “Because, Sherlock, John is our friend and friends support friends for big achievements such as this one.”   
“Nonsense Molly, John is merely putting on a single play that was once a project for his literary studies. I see no big accomplishment there.”   
“Well that single play was chosen out of the HUNDREDS of students who entered. I’d at least show /some/ form of excitement for him.” Sherlock dug his hands further into his pockets as they entered the auditorium already crowded with half of the schools population. Soon after they located their seats the lights began to dim.   
The main character entered, a workaholic in his early thirties desperately trying to please his coworkers by showing off his impressive accomplishments in the workplace to which proved no avail. A few scenes later and in walks apparently the only man who was able to take the workaholic away from it all, showing him what appeared to be a “good time”. The man was a few years his senior, his features mundane in appearance but his stance said every moment is important. The story continued to unfold revealing the man’s failed attempt at proposing to his girlfriend, an action obviously hated by the workaholic who believed it would ruin their own friendship, was due to his love towards another. Another man to be precise.   
The second half flew by in a fury of struggled emotions, shouting, arguments, forgiveness and a surprise that Sherlock had almost skipped over. The final scene of the play showed the workaholic and the mundane man alone in living room. Having finally revealed to the audience that the man was indeed in love with the workaholic, now would the prime opportunity to confess his feelings and, like most other romance, they workaholic would realize that he reciprocated the feelings and they would live happily ever after. Dull thought Sherlock. However, what did happen stunned Sherlock, the man did not reveal his feelings towards the workaholic but instead kept them too himself as he set off to help find the workaholics suitcase. Thats when the curtains closed and the lights dimmed. The audience gave John a standing ovation.  
Once the curtain closed once again and the house lights returned John revealed himself once more to the crowd where he was rushed with great enthusiasm. Having lost Molly a while ago, Sherlock lingered in the back waiting for the moment where he could face John without being interrupted by a congratulatory hand shake or slap on the back. Finally the last of Johns admirers left, he looked up and spotted Sherlock as dark and mysterious as ever. “So? What’d you think?” He inquired gesturing to the stage behind him. “Theater is the execution of a man or woman’s vision. Perhaps it is something that came to them in a dream however unlikely, a majority of the time, the author writes a performance reflecting one's personal experiences.” He began walking towards John who gave him a puzzled look, “That’s not what I -”  
“I know, but what I noticed while observing this spectacle was intriguing to say the least.” He was now well within their normal spacing but he continued to move closer. "The relationship you portrayed between the two main characters was not one you had previously but one you wish to have. Obviously it is someone you're close to but they don't realize you share affections towards them." Sherlock paused. He had managed to back John up against the wall now a small gap rested between them. John had trouble holding Sherlocks knowing gaze the heat rising to his face. Sherlock smirked leaning in closer to John, "I can assure you the feelings are mutual and -" Sherlock was cut off by a pair of strong hands grabbing his jacket closing the small gap between them. Sherlock's eyes widened at the sudden move. Quickly grasping the situation at hand he pulled John in closer and deepened the kiss. It seemed like ages before they broke apart breathing heavily inhaling the welcoming fresh air of the auditorium. “So...um...what does that, this, make us?” John inquired. “I don’t know. Relationship’s aren’t really my area.”  
“How about we just wing it?”  
“I supposed that’ll do.”


End file.
